XML is a convenient standard for data exchange on the internet. Although XML can support syntactic inter-operability and data exchange, XML lacks the capability of sharing concepts. Semantic Web languages support, ontology representation using topics, associations and occurrences. Topic map is a semantic web language that supports ontology representation and data exchange. Hence, by mapping XML artifacts to Topic Map ontology, ontology representations of XML artifacts can be achieved.
Currently several techniques exist that convert XML artifacts to semantic web formalisms such as RDF, OWL and the like. There is a need for a translator that can convert XML to Topic Map ontology as Topic Map provides a neat representation of data and faster query processing capabilities. Further, XML artifacts usually contain large amount of data which can suitably fit as instances corresponding to the Topic Map ontology. Additionally, TM ontology takes less space compared to semantic web formalisms such as RDF, OWL and the like.
Hence, there is a need for a method and a system that can convert XML artifacts to a Topic Map ontology. The alternate method and system, provide a mapping from XML to Topic maps, and techniques for checking correctness of such mapping. Further performance measures of such mapping shall also be provided. Thus a method and a system for mapping XML artifacts to Topic Map ontology is proposed.